Siapa yang Eren Pilih?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Berawal dari Jean yang tidak bisa tidur di malam hari dan memutuskan untuk berjalan santai hingga melewati ruangan Rivaille dan mendengar sebuah suara disana. Suara apakah itu? Kehebohan apa lagi yang akan terjadi di Scouting Legion? Pair: Rivaille x Eren x Jean. Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day#5


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai

For Fujoshi Independence Day #5. Sekuel of Siapa Seme dan Ukenya.

* * *

**Siapa yang Eren Pilih?**

* * *

Malam telah tiba dan sudah memasuki jam tidur bagi seluruh anggota pasukan _Scouting Legion, _sekarang memang sudah pukul 12 tengah malam. Rata-rata semua orang sudah mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya dan memasuki alam mimpinya. Tapi tidak bagi Jean Kirschtein, pemuda Perancis ini masih membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Hah, sebaiknya aku keluar sebentar." gumam Jean.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan hanya berjalan-jalan santai di markas. Setidaknya setelah lelah berjalan ia akan mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur, semoga saja ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya nanti.

Memang hanya Jean seorang yang masih berkeliaran di markas, semuanya sudah di kamar masing-masing. Suasana di markas terkesan cukup seram karena memang gelap dan hanya ada beberapa lampu minyak yang menerangi jalan. Jean melangkahkan kakinya dan ia berada di depan ruangan Rivaille.

Tidak ada apa-apa, ia masih dengan santai melewatinya. Baru sekitar lima detik ia melewatinya terdengar sebuah suara dari ruangan Rivaille.

"Akhn!"

Jean menghentikan langkahnya dan ia berjalan mundur sehingga ia berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan sang Corporal. Jean terdiam dan memandang bingung ke arah pintu. Tadi terdengar dengan jelas ada sebuah suara disana, tapi suara yang agak asing dan...menggoda. Sudah pasti suara apa itu.

'Siapa yang mendesah malam-malam seperti ini?' batin Jean bingung.

Karena rasa penasaran yang berlebih dan ingin memastikan, ia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu itu bahkan sampai meletakkan kedua tangannya di pintu itu. Ia ingin mendengar lebih jelas suara apa disana. Menguping memang bukan hal yang bagus, tapi karena tidak ada siapa-siapa yang akan menangkap basah tindakan Jean jadi ia akan meneruskan kegiatan mengupingnya.

"Aahn- Corporal? Mmhn! Henti- aahn..."

Terdengar suara itu lagi dan Jean sedikit terkejut mendengar desahan itu. Suara itu memang menggoda, Jean akui itu. Bahkan ia sampai harus meneguk ludah dan semakin penasaran dengan desahan itu. Siapa yang memanggil Corporal dengan suara yang menggoda seperti itu?

"Hmm? Kau menyukainya kan, Eren?" terdengar suara berat Rivaille dari balik pintu.

Sekarang tingkat rasa terkejut Jean benar-benar di puncaknya dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Suara itu? Desahan yang menggoda itu milik Eren?! Jean terkejut bukan main dan ia kembali teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan teman-teman juga Hanji tempo hari mengenai siapa yang menjadi seme dan uke diantara Rivaille dan Eren.

'Eren dan Corporal Rivaille?' batin Jean panik.

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Jean sudah penasaran setingkat Wall Maria sebelum runtuh, bukannya pergi dari tempat itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali mendengarkan mereka dari balik pintu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana? Apakah mereka benar-benar melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana hingga Eren sampai seperti itu?

"Ta-tapi Corporal! Aahnn! Panas, a-aku.. mmhnn!" suara desahan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini Jean yakin itu suara Eren.

"Sudah kubilang panggil namaku, Eren. Kau keras kepala sekali. Aku tahu kau ingin segera merasakannya." suara Rivaille juga terdengar dengan jelas.

Jean yakin 100% bahwa Eren dan sang Corporal sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di dalam sana. Apalagi sekarang tengah malam dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bangun. Kecuali Jean yang sedang sial karena tidak bisa tidur dan ia terjebak dalam situasi ini, mendengarkan suara desahan Eren.

'Suaranya menggoda juga.' batin Jean.

Ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia pikirkan itu. Tahan Jean, tahan! Masa karena mendengar suara Eren yang manis itu kau langsung beralih ke jalan lain? Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa desahan Eren saat ini memang menggodanya. Ia bisa membayangkan jika ia yang berada di posisi Rivaille saat ini dengan Eren yang memasang wajah memerah lalu mendesah dengan memanggil namanya.

'Huwaa! Apa yang aku bayangkan?!' teriak Jean panik dalam hati.

Ia langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu itu. Pintu ruangan Rivaille cukup keras dan membuat Jean yang membenturkan kepalanya dengan kencang langsung tergeletak lemas di depan pintu. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Dan bersyukurlah karena saat itu Eren sedang mendesah dengan kencang bahkan suara benturan itu diabaikan oleh Rivaille.

* * *

Pagi hari telah tiba, pintu dari ruangan Rivaille terbuka dan keluar dua sosok manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille dan Eren, mereka melihat Jean yang pingsan tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Jean? Kenapa dia disini? Dia tidur ya?" gumam Eren bingung.

Rivaille menatap datar ke arah Jean yang masih pingsan itu. Tidak perlu basa-basi karena itu bukan gayanya, ia langsung menendang pinggang Jean agar pemuda itu segera tersadar dari tidurnya. Untung saja tendangan Rivaille tidak sekeras saat ia menendang Eren di persidangan. Jean langsung terlonjak bangun karena kaget.

"Sakit, sial!" umpat Jean.

Sepertinya Jean tidak tahu bahwa tadi ia mengatakan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan kepada atasannya. Jean langsung terkejut melihat sosok Rivaille dan ia langsung merinding, bahkan ia sampai bersujud di bawah kaki Rivaille.

"Maafkan saya Corporal sudah tidak sopan!" ujar Jean langsung.

Memangnya siapa yang ingin bernasib sial di pagi hari dengan hukuman dari Rivaille? Tidak, terima kasih. Jean tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya itu, lebih baik ia menangisi Marco yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya daripada menjalani hukuman. Ayolah Jean, hidup itu harus memandang ke depan, harus _move on._

"Pfft, kau aneh sekali Jean." celetuk Eren.

Jean melirik ke arah belakang Rivaille dan terlihat sosok Eren yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tertawa lepas juga. Jean langsung bangkit dari posisinya, ia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Eren sampai terkejut melihat Jean yang tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu, bahkan ia belum sempat meledek atau menyulut emosi Jean.

"Ah? Dia sudah pergi." gumam Eren.

"Biarkan saja Kirschtein, kau tidak usah memperdulikannya." ujar Rivaille masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Eren. Kau itu milikku."

Rivaille membelai wajah Eren dan wajah itu memerah. Mereka saling berpandangan dan Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren lalu mencium bibir itu. Eren memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman ini. Mereka berciuman di depan ruangan Rivaille, bisa saja ada orang yang lewat dan melihat mereka. Tapi mereka berdua tidak berniat melepaskan ciuman itu.

Petra Ral yang sedang berjalan dan membawa beberapa dokumen untuk sang Corporal tampak terkejut melihat Rivaille dan Eren berciuman seperti itu. Ia melihat mereka berciuman dengan nikmat dan wajah Eren yang sangat memerah. Posisi Petra bisa dibilang strategis untuk melihat mereka berdua, sekilas ia melihat Rivaille yang melirik tajam padanya seperti mengusir tapi masih berpagutan dengan Eren.

Petra hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia langsung saja meninggalkan mereka. Ia juga tahu bahwa sang Corporal sedang bermesraan dengan anak kesayangannya dan butuh waktu berdua. Tidak lama Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Eren yang memerah.

"Aah, hah..." Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya itu.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Kurasa sudah waktunya sarapan." ujar Rivaille dan ia berjalan lebih dulu.

Eren mengangguk dan ia menyusul langkah Rivaille. Ia belum bertemu dengan Armin dan Mikasa pagi ini, ia ingin mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk sarapan bersama.

'Mungkin mereka sudah ada disana.' batin Eren.

.

.

.

Jean sedang berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan, tapi ia tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya menusuk-nusuk daging dengan garpu yang ia pegang dan sesekali menghela napas. Connie yang ada di samping Jean tampak heran melihat sikap temannya itu.

"Ada apa, Jean? Pagi-pagi malah muram begitu." ujar Connie.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Jean pelan. "Hanya masih ngantuk. Aku kurang tidur."

Armin dan Mikasa juga ada di dekat Jean , mereka sedang menikmati sarapan dengan santai. Armin juga penasaran dengan sikap Jean yang tidak seperti biasanya, tapi karena Connie sudah bertanya jadi ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi pada Jean. Di meja mereka hanya ada Jean, Connie, Armin dan Mikasa. Eren belum datang untuk sarapan bersama. Tidak lama Armin melihat Eren yang baru datang, Eren langsung mengambil sarapannya dan mendekati teman-temannya.

"Eren, kau terlambat." ujar Mikasa.

"Maaf, aku kesiangan." ujar Eren.

Jean terkejut mendengar suara Eren dan melihat sosok itu sudah berada di depannya. Eren sedang mengobrol dengan Mikasa dan Armin. Mata Jean terus mengawasi tiga sosok di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya mata itu tertuju pada Eren.

Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana suara Eren berubah manis seperti itu dan hanya Corporal saja yang mendengarnya. Secara tidak langsung ia mendengarnya juga, mungkin itu berkah. Rezeki kan tidak boleh ditolak.

Sepertinya Eren sedikit risih ditatap oleh Jean, ia menatap Jean dan terlihat ekpresi bingung di wajahnya. Jean yang menyadari Eren menatapnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan sesekali menatap Eren.

"Jangan menatapku bodoh, aku risih." ujar Jean.

"Hei! Kau yang daritadi menatapku, bodoh! Harusnya aku yang risih!" teriak Eren.

"Jean, untuk apa kau menatap Eren? Kuharap kau tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." ujar Mikasa dengan aura gelap di wajahnya.

Jean langsung merinding melihat tatapan tajam Mikasa, rasanya ia ingin lari ke ujung dunia jika bisa. Tapi sayangnya tidak mungkin dan ia hanya tersenyum pahit saja. Armin berusaha menenangkan Mikasa yang lagi-lagi terlalu protektif kepada Eren.

"Sudahlah Mikasa. Tidak usah seperti itu." ujar Armin.

"Tapi bisa saja Jean berniat yang buruk, aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja." ujar Mikasa tajam.

"Kalau dia berniat buruk aku akan menghajarnya. Aku pasti bisa menghajarmu, Jean." ujar Eren langsung.

"Hee, kau menantangku? Aku juga akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." ujar Jean.

Sepertinya aura permusuhan antara Jean dan Eren kembali menguar, sekarang Armin cemas melihat kedua temannya. Berbeda dengan Mikasa yang tampak tersenyum dan ia kembali memakan sarapannya. Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan, Rivaille mengawasi Eren. Pandangan mata itu tertuju ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang bertengkar dengan temannya.

'Dasar bocah.' batin Rivaille.

* * *

Kegiatan anggota baru _Scouting Legion _sudah selesai hari ini dan mereka memiliki waktu bebas. Tumben sekali Eren hanya sendirian, tidak ada Armin atau Mikasa disampingnya. Jean memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Eren, sekedar mendekati biasa bukan 'mendekati' dalam arti yang lain.

"Hei Eren." panggil Jean yang menepuk pundak Eren.

"Ada apa?" Eren langsung menoleh ke arah Jean.

"Ah tidak. Itu..."

Jean juga gugup untuk bertanya hal seperti itu secara langsung. Tidak mungkin dengan enaknya ia mengatakan 'apakah semalam kau bercinta dengan Corporal?' Rasanya _awkward _sekali. Dimana letak urat malu seorang Jean Kirschtein?

"Itu..." Jean tampak gugup.

"Apa? Kau membuatku penasaran saja." ujar Eren langsung.

"Ah! Langsung saja! Tadi pagi aku melihatmu di ruangan Corporal, apa kau sudah ada disana sejak pagi atau semalam? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Eren memerah mendengar pertanyaan Jean, Jean juga terkejut melihat reaksi Eren. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah Eren yang memerah seperti itu. Lumayan melihat wajah itu memerah setidaknya Jean tahu betapa manisnya Eren.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Jean.

Untuk sekali lagi Jean membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari aura Eren sebagai seorang uke yang manis. Untung saja ia tidak pingsan, Eren terkejut melihat Jean seperti itu.

"Oi Jean, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jean berusaha santai. "Dan kamu jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Eren."

"Ah itu..."

Jean dan Eren hanya berduaan saja di tempat ini, memang tidak ada yang melihat mereka atau berlalu lalang di tempat ini. Hanji yang kebetulan sedang berjalan santai melihat mereka, dengan kecepatan kilat ia langsung menghampiri Eren juga Jean dan menepuk pundak mereka.

"Hei hei, sedang apa kalian? Kuharap kau tidak mengganggu Eren, Kirschtein. Kau tidak ingin Rivaille memberi hukuman padamu kan?" ujar Hanji.

"Ah? Mayor Hanji?" ujar Jean dan Eren kompak.

"Kalian belum jawab pertanyaanku. Dan~ aku mendengar Kirschtein bertanya apa yang Eren lakukan di ruangan Rivaille ya? Nah, apa itu Eren? Aku juga ingin tahu."

"Mayor Hanji. Bu-bukan apa-apa kok." ujar Eren dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"KYAA! BUKAN APA-APA TAPI WAJAHMU MEMERAH, EREN!" teriak Hanji dengan suaranya yang membahana dan mungkin bisa terdengar hingga keluar markas.

Eren semakin malu dan ia menundukkan wajahnya sedangkan Jean hanya terdiam dan ia membiarkan Hanji heboh sendiri. Ia mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Eren yang memerah itu. Tampaknya teriakan Hanji itu sangat kencang hingga Irvin dan Rivaille yang kebetulan lewat langsung berhenti untuk mengecek keadaan rekan mereka yang satu itu.

"Kenapa kau Hanji? Kau berisik sekali." ujar Rivaille.

"Kyaa! Rivaille, pasti semalam kau dan Eren melakukan sesuatu kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" tanya Hanji antusias. "Lihat Eren, wajahnya memerah seperti itu."

Rivaille hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia memperhatikan Eren yang menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Rivaille tersenyum tipis sekali saat Eren menatapnya. Pemandangan yang langka, seorang Corporal Rivaille tersenyum? Mungkin jika kamera sudah ditemukan di tahun 850, mereka pasti akan mengabadikan hal langka tadi. Irvin terkejut melihatnya dan Hanji kembali berteriak dengan semangat.

"Kyaa! Senyuman seorang seme untuk uke tercinta! Kyaa! Kau itu memang seme yang perhatian juga, Rivaille. Meski kau pendek tapi di mataku kau seme. Go RivaEren!" teriak Hanji semangat dan mulai ngaco. Sepertinya ia sudah menentukan status seme-uke untuk Rivaille dan Eren.

Rivaille kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, Irvin juga mengikutinya dan tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu. Ia melirik ke arah Rivaille yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kau cemburu melihat Eren dengan Kirschtein, Rivaille?" tanya Irvin.

"Bukan urusanmu." ujar Rivaille langsung.

.

.

.

"Jadi Eren apakah benar kau dan Rivaille melakukan sesuatu semalam?" tanya Hanji lagi.

"Mayor Hanji, tolong berhenti bertanya seperti itu." ujar Eren malu.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau menjawab Eren. Kalau kau menjawab, aku tidak akan bertanya. Benar kan Kirschtein?" ujar Hanji dan menoleh ke arah Jean.

"Eh? Ah iya." ujar Jean yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, kau hanya perlu menjawabku Eren. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Rivaille saat itu? Apa itu? Apa itu?"

Hanji terus mendesak Eren dengan pertanyaannya. Padahal yang bertanya itu Jean tapi Hanji jadi ikut penasaran, setidaknya Jean berterima kasih kepada Mayor yang satu itu untuk bertanya hal yang sama. Sedangkan wajah Eren sudah semakin memerah, ia melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya Eren berpikir untuk melarikan diri.

Mata Eren berhenti pada sosok Mikasa dan Armin yang sedang berjalan bersama, sepertinya mereka sedang mencari dirinya. Eren menatap ke arah Jean dan Hanji, ia mengangguk saja lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Selamatkan aku Mikasa, Armin~' jerit batin Eren.

"KYAA! Ternyata kau memang melakukan sesuatu dengan Rivaille. Semoga hubungan kalian harmonis ya. Kyaa!" jerit Hanji dengan kencang.

Jangan lupakan kekuatan suara Hanji, seluruh anggota _Scouting Legion _bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mikasa dan Armin yang berada di dekat sana langsung mendengar kata-kata itu. Mikasa melihat Eren yang sudah ada di hadapannya dan karena teriakan Hanji itu wajah Eren mulai memerah.

"Jadi si pendek itu melakukan apa padamu?" tanya Mikasa langsung.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa Mikasa." ujar Eren masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Eren merasa dirinya tidak aman juga karena berita itu sudah tersebar, rasanya malu sekali. Eren langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk ke kamarnya. Mikasa dan Armin terkejut melihat Eren yang berlari dari hadapan mereka.

"Akan kubuat si pendek itu menyesal pernah dilahirkan!" ujar Mikasa mantap dengan aura gelapnya.

"Mi-Mikasa..." Armin hanya bisa melihat Mikasa dan merasakan aura negatif dari gadis itu, sepertinya ini pertanda sesuatu yang negatif akan terjadi.

* * *

Malam telah tiba, tepatnya sekarang sudah tengah malam. Jean tidak bisa tidur karena ia terus memikirkan tentang desahan Eren yang ia dengar di ruangan Corporal semalam. Sekarang rasa penasarannya sudah sampai 2000%, ia ingin memastikan sendiri apa yang ia dengar itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berjaga di lorong. Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan Corporal. Pelan tapi pasti, bahkan langkah kakinya sampai tidak terdengar. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tapi sekarang ia telah sampai di depan pintu sakral yang menyimpan rahasia.

'Disini aku akan kembali mendengarkannya.' batin Jean yang memantapkan hatinya.

Ia sudah berjongkok di depan pintu ruangan Rivaille dan segera mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu itu, ia berharap bisa mendengar desahan Eren disana. Tapi tidak ada suara apa-apa disana, apa mereka tidak ada di dalam ruangan dan sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing? Atau jangan-jangan mereka memilih melakukannya di kamar Rivaile?

"Hmm, kenapa tidak ada suara ya?" gumam Jean.

"Iya, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Terdengar sebuah suara dan Jean belum menyadari suara siapa itu. "Apa Corporal dan Eren tidak di sini ya?"

"Tadi aku melihat Rivaille dan Eren masuk ke ruangan."

"Begitu."

Jean langsung terdiam. Seingatnya ia hanya sendirian saja tapi kenapa ia bisa bercakap-cakap tadi, dan yang menjawab pertanyaannya tentu bukan dirinya yang satu lagi. Jean perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan ia terkejut melihat sosok Hanji di belakangnya yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"MA-" sebelum Jean sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya lebih lanjut, Hanji sudah membekap mulut Jean. "Mmhff..."

"Sst, diam Kirschtein. Nanti kita ketahuan." ujar Hanji yang berbisik.

"Eh? Kita?"

"Kita punya tujuan yang sama, aku juga penasaran dengan sesuatu yang Rivaille dan Eren lakukan. Ah, tapi bukan hanya kita saja yang datang."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Hanji hanya tersenyum santai dan menunjuk ke arah belakangnya dengan jempolnya. Jean melirik ke arah belakang Hanji, ia sangat terkejut melihatnya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak kencang lalu berlari ala wanita yang tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya yang ketahuan berselingkuh.

"Hehe, aku kemari juga." ujar Petra.

"Yo! Jangan memulainya tanpa aku." ujar Connie santai dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Maaf, aku penasaran dan Mikasa mengikutiku." Armin tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Mikasa. Mikasa tidak usah ditanya, ia bahkan sedang membawa sebuah boneka kecil dan tampak berbisik dengan aura yang mengerikan. Jean tidak ingin tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Kalau soal seperti ini kita harus ikut serta. Benar kan?" ujar Reiner mantap diiringi anggukan kepala dari Bertholdt.

"Ssst! Kita harus diam dan berusaha mendengar suara di dalam." ujar Hanji lagi.

Sepertinya rencana Jean untuk menguping sendiri sudah hancur dan jadi ajang menguping bersama. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar suara Eren, cukup dirinya dan Corporal saja yang boleh mendengarnya. Curang memang dan ia mendapatkan hukuman karena berpikir curang seperti itu.

Hanji mendekatkan telinga pada pintu itu, ia tampak penasaran apakah suara di dalam terdengar atau tidak. Reiner, Bertholdt, Petra, Armin dan Connie juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mikasa masih saja bergumam tidak jelas dengan boneka kecil yang ia bawa itu. Jean sampai merinding sendiri melihat Mikasa seperti itu.

"Aakhnn! Ja-jangann! Ugh!"

Mereka semua yang berada di depan pintu ruangan Rivaille terkejut mendengar suara itu, sudah pasti bukan Rivaille yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Pikiran mereka semua sama yaitu tertuju pada Eren. Mereka makin bersemangat mendengarnya, bahkan Mikasa sampai ikut-ikutan.

"Co-Corporal?! Ja-ahnn~"

Desahan Eren sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di depan pintu ruangan Rivaille ini memikirkan yang 'iya-iya' Bahkan Hanji sudah mengeluarkan senyum ala maniaknya, ia tampak puas mendengarnya secara langsung. Wajah Petra dan Armin memerah mendengarnya, Reiner yang bersiul pelan, Bertholdt yang hanya tersenyum ambigu, Connie yang mengangguk santai, Jean yang terdiam tapi pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana dan Mikasa yang tampak terkejut.

"Kau tidak usah malu-malu, Eren." kali ini suara Rivaille terdengar disana.

"Uwah! Mereka akan... mereka akan. KYAAA!" Hanji terus mengulang kalimatnya dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman ala _fangirl _lalu berteriak kencang_._

Fatal sekali karena teriakan itu sukses membuat semua orang terkejut.

Termasuk kedua orang yang sedang melakukan hal 'iya-iya' di ruangan itu. Jean memandang horror ke arah Mayor yang satu ini, gagal total rencananya untuk mendengar desahan Eren lebih lanjut. Petra hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia yakin tidak lama lagi akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Benar saja, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncul sosok sang Corporal. Ia memandang ke arah orang-orang disana dan terkejut melihat ada banyak orang di depan pintu ruangan sucinya ini. Matanya tertuju ke arah Hanji dan ia langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Bu-bukan aku yang pertama kali datang lho, Rivaille. Kirschtein datang kemari lebih dulu dan kami semua mengikutinya kemari." ujar Hanji yang berusaha mencari pembelaan.

"Hoo..." Rivaille melirik ke arah Jean dengan tatapan tajam, Jean merasa nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk.

"EREN!" Mikasa langsung bangun dan hendak menyelamatkan Eren dari sesi 'hal panas' yang mungkin sudah terjadi.

Semuanya juga mengintip ke dalam ruangan Rivaille, mereka ingin melihat Eren. Eren buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya dan ia berjalan keluar. Tapi mereka sempat melihat bahwa Eren hampir ditelanjangi karena ia memakai pakaiannya lagi.

"Mi-Mikasa? Eh, kalian semua?" Eren tampak panik melihat ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu ruangan Rivaille.

"Eren, maaf ya kami menganggumu dan Corporal." ujar Petra.

Wajah Eren sangat memerah dan ia menunduk malu. Sedangkan Mikasa tampak geram, matanya tampak seperti assassin yang ingin membunuh targetnya. Armin, Reiner, Connie dan Bertholdt langsung menahan tangan dan kaki Mikasa.

"Bunuh bunuh bunuh!" ujar Mikasa berkali-kali sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Rivaille.

"Mi-Mikasa, hentikan." pinta Armin yang menahan tangan kanan Mikasa.

"Kau tidak usah cemburu seperti itu." ujar Reiner dan ia mendapatkan hadiah dari Mikasa yaitu tatapan mematikan. Reiner langsung diam dan ia tidak banyak bicara.

Jean melihat Eren yang berdiri di belakang Rivaille dengan wajah yang memerah, ia langsung saja mendekatinya. Rivaille melirik datar tapi ia juga merasa perlu waspada, siapa tahu uke tercintanya akan diapa-apakan oleh Jean.

"Bukan hanya Corporal saja yang boleh menikmati Eren sendiri." ujar Jean yang ia sudah ada di samping Eren.

"Eh?" semua tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Jean.

"Apa maksudnya, Jean?" tanya Eren.

Jean menggenggam pundak Eren dan menatapnya tajam, tatapan mata yang serius. Eren sampai terkejut melihatnya. Jangan lupa bahwa wajah Eren masih memerah, ditatap seperti itu membuatnya semakin malu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Eren. Karena desahanmu, sekarang aku jadi suka padamu." ujar Jean frontal.

Demi badan sixpacknya Armored Titan, semua yang mendengar ucapan Jean langsung shock di tempat. Itu tadi pernyataan cinta? Tapi terkesan mesum dan frontal. Jean memang bukan orang yang bisa mencerna kata-kata dulu, jadi hanya bisa mengatakan langsung apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Wajah Eren sangat memerah mendengarnya dan ia menampar Jean, tentu saja malu bukan main. Jean sedikit kesal dan menatap tajam ke arah Eren, sepertinya emosi Jean tersulut lagi.

"Kenapa aku ditampar sih?" tanya Jean.

"I-iya! Habis, apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?! Ka-kau tidak punya otak apa bicara seperti tadi?" ujar Eren kesal masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa katamu?"

Rivaille yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang uke ditembak pemuda lain rasanya kesal, ia langsung mendekati Jean dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh. Jean memang baru saja menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Hoo, jadi kau menyukai Eren?" ujar Rivaille dingin. "Maaf saja Kirschtein, kurasa aku TIDAK AKAN menyerah Eren padamu karena dia itu MILIKKU."

Rivaille mengatakan kata-kata itu penuh penekanan dan menatap tajam ke arah Jean, seolah berharap dengan tatapan itu Jean akan segera menyusul Marco. Bukan hanya Rivaille yang bersikap seperti itu tapi juga Mikasa. Mikasa yang ditahan keempat temannya itu semakin geram saat Jean menyatakan cinta pada Eren.

"Sudah kuduga kau sama dengan si pendek itu!" amuk Mikasa.

"Kau berani mengejek atasanmu, Ackerman?" tanya Rivaille.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi atasanku adalah seorang Corporal yang pendek, mesum, sok berkuasa dan suka melakukan pelecehan dengan Eren!"

Tampaknya bukan hanya Jean saja yang frontal tapi Mikasa juga. Eren terkejut mendengarnya dan lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

"Mi-Mikasa?! Apa-apaan ucapan itu?" tanya Eren malu.

"Tapi Eren aku perlu untuk menyelamatkanmu dari tangan orang mesum seperti mereka berdua." ujar Mikasa mantap.

Jean dan Rivaille terdiam saja, mereka tidak membalas ucapan Mikasa. Mungkin mereka memang mengakui bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang yang mesum.

"Mikasa! Jangan membuatku malu!" teriak Eren malu.

"Daripada kau bersama dengan orang mesum seperti mereka lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka."

Mikasa berusaha melepaskan tangan juga kakinya yang ditahan. Armin, Reiner, Connie dan Bertholdt hampir kewalahan menahan Mikasa. Jangan remehkan tenaga gadis macho seperti Mikasa, apalagi Eren yang ia cintai berada dalam bahaya. Kemampuan Mikasa semakin kuat saja. Di matanya Eren bagaikan kelinci yang akan dimakan bulat-bulat oleh singa dan macan.

"Mikasa, berhenti mengkhawatirkan Eren seperti itu." ujar Jean.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan dari musuhku." ujar Mikasa langsung.

Sepertinya musuh Mikasa bertambah satu lagi dalam memperebutkan Eren. Tapi saingan terberatnya adalah si pendek yang notabene disukai oleh Eren. Rivaille mendengus pelan dan menatap Mikasa.

"Tapi Eren adalah pacarku, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." ujar Rivaille yang langsung menarik Eren mendekat padanya dan mencium bibirnya.

Semua yang melihat hal itu langsung shock, kecuali Hanji yang berteriak senang ala _fangirl. _Tidak sia-sia ia memata-matai temannya itu, beruntung ia bisa melihat sisi posesif Rivaille terhadap Eren secara langsung.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Eren!" teriak Jean dan Mikasa kompak.

"Kenapa? Kalian berdua bukan pacarnya, kan?" ujar Rivaille santai setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Eren sangat memerah dan Rivaille menatapnya tajam. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita disini? Biar mereka tahu bahwa kau itu milikku."

"Eh?!"

Eren tampak panik saat Rivaille hendak mencium bibirnya lagi, tapi Jean berusaha mencegahnya. Mikasa tampaknya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari keempat orang yang menahannya dan ingin mencegah tindakan Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille tidak kehilangan akal dan ia langsung menggendong Eren ke bahunya layaknya sedang membawa sebuah barang.

"Co-Corporal?!" jerit Eren.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau itu milikku dan aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka." ujar Rivaille.

"Eren itu milikku!" ujar Mikasa.

"Tidak, aku akan mendapatkannya!" Jean juga tidak mau kalah.

Rivaille langsung membawa Eren kabur dan Mikasa serta Jean mengejarnya. Hanji yang melihat adegan itu hanya tertawa ala maniak dan tampaknya bersemangat. Gagal sudah usaha keempat orang itu untuk menghentikan Mikasa dan mereka tampak lelah saat ini.

"Go RivaEren! Aku mendukung kalian!" jerit Hanji kencang.

"Ma-Mayor Hanji, apa kita tidak mengganggu yang lain?" tanya Armin.

"Eh? Biarkan saja. Toh aku penasaran siapa yang akan Eren pilih. Rivaille yang adalah Corporal sekaligus semenya, Ackerman sang saudara angkat ataukah Kirschtein sang rival yang telah jatuh cinta pada Eren. Hihi, aku mencium aroma _threesome _atau mungkin _foursome_? Kyaa!"

Tampaknya Hanji sedang berfantasi ria tentang kemungkinan yang terjadi sedangkan Armin hanya tersenyum kecut saja. Petra juga berusaha maklum tapi ia juga penasaran siapa yang akan Eren pilih. Tapi pada akhirnya keempat sosok orang yang dibicarakan ini sudah menghilang dan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya...^^

Inilah sekuel Siapa Seme dan Ukenya, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membuat sekuel untuk mereka... XDD

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya. Ah ada sedikit omake disini, baca saja ya...^^

* * *

**Omake:**

* * *

Rivaille sudah membawa Eren lari keluar markas, tentu saja mana mungkin ia menggunakan 3D Manuver di dalam markas. Suasana akan semakin ramai nanti dan Rivaille tidak suka itu. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam hutan dan Rivaille menurunkan Eren disana. Eren menghela napas lega dan menatap Rivaille dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Te-terima kasih Corporal." ujar Eren pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Sudah membawaku bersamamu."

Eren mengucapkan kata itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah, sisi uke yang manis sekali. Ia tidak melihat tatapan mata Rivaille layaknya predator itu dan siap 'memakan' Eren bulat-bulat. Rivaille mendekatinya dan mencium kening Eren dengan lembut. Eren menatap Rivaille dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi disini kan?" ujar Rivaille yang memojokkan Eren ke belakang pohon.

"Eh? Co-Corporal?!" Eren tampak panik dan setelah itu ia membiarkan Rivaille mulai melakukan 'pekerjaannya' disini. Mungkin ini pengalaman baru melakukannya di luar, toh ia tidak keberatan selama ia melakukannya dengan kekasih tercintanya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Mikasa dan Jean tidak berhasil menemukan Rivaille yang membawa kabur Eren. Mereka sudah mencari kesana kemari dan tidak membawa hasil apa-apa. Mikasa menatap tajam ke arah Jean dan langsung menunjuk wajahnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak akan aku serahkan Eren padamu! Apalagi pada si pendek itu!" lalu Mikasa pergi meninggalkan Jean sendiri dan memilih kembali ke markas. Mungkin ia akan memikirkan strategi bagaimana cara menghabisi Jean dan Rivaille sekaligus.

Jean terdiam dan menatap ke arah langit malam, ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. 'Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan cinta yang baru' batin Jean puas.


End file.
